Operating a well, such as an oil or gas well for extracting fluids that can include petroleum oil hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation, can include using closure mechanisms for restricting or preventing the flow of fluids from a hydrocarbon-bearing subterranean formation in which the well is located. Pressure from a hydrocarbon-bearing subterranean formation can cause fluids from the formation to move toward the surface in the absence of a pumping system or other artificial lift system. A closure mechanism can control or prevent the movement of fluids.
Current solutions for deploying a closure mechanism in a well include coupling a mechanically operated closure mechanism, such as a foot valve, to a production tubing section and inserting the production tubing section into the wellbore. A submersible pump can be inserted into the wellbore. The closure mechanism can be operated by inserting a hydraulic control line into the wellbore to open and close the closure mechanism.
Systems and methods are desirable that are usable to deploy a closure mechanism in a well with an electric submersible pump.